


Son of Gondor

by TheQueenDragon



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Happy Ending AU, M/M, Mpreg, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 10:53:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17848097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQueenDragon/pseuds/TheQueenDragon
Summary: Aragorn, King of Gondor and his royal consort Boromir, son of Denethor, axiously await the arrival of their first born child.





	Son of Gondor

**Author's Note:**

> This is my guilty pleasure pairing and I love them to no end and I hope that I did them justice in this super fluffy fic haha 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy! There needs to be more Aragorn/Boromir content out there in my opinion!

"What are you doing?" Boromir felt Aragorn's worrying eyes on him before the King had even made his presence known.

He turned to face his husband then, a smile on his lips. How could he not smile at such a time as this? They were mere days, maybe even hours from welcoming their firstborn into the world.

"The nursery needs to be finished before the little one arrives." He reminded Aragorn, as the king approached him.

"And you thought to take it's furnishing upon yourself? In your condition?" Aragorn stressed, taking Boromir's hands and urging him to sit down in a nearby chair.

"I'm only overseeing the decorating." Boromir insisted as he watched Aragorn's eyes wonder around the many painters, toy makers, and other servants moving pieces of furniture about the room. 

"Do you like it?" He asked the King.

Aragorn smirked and knelt down so that he was eye level with his consort. "It's lovely. It truly is," He promised Boromir. "But you must rest now. You remember what the healers have told you? Your labor could begin at any moment."

"They exaggerate." Boromir scoffed, rubbing a hand over his outstretched middle. "I believe he'll be staying right where he is for at least another few days."

"I would rather not take such a chance, my love." Aragorn sighed, standing then and helping Boromir up again. "Come. You should be in bed."

Boromir groaned, his annoyance obvious. "I've been in bed for far too long, Aragorn. If I stay there any longer, I fear my legs will forget their purpose."

Aragorn wasn't having any of his consort's excuses this time. He led Boromir (very slowly) back to their bedchamber and helped him to undress and get comfortable under the covers. 

"Are you hungry? Thirsty? Anything else I can get for you?" He asked once he was satisfied that Boromir was safe and tucked into bed. 

"I don't want anything." Boromir declined, holding his baby bump now with both hands. The baby was kicking now, as if in protest of its father's overbearing behavior. Boromir smiled again and reached for Aragorn's hand. "Feel here." He said to his husband, placing one of the king's hands at the very top of his rounded belly. "Your child is awake."

Aragorn waited only a short moment before he felt the little movements beneath the tightly stretched skin of his consort's belly. It was an odd notion to think that in just a few days time, he would be a father, but moments like this made it seem all too real. Aragorn would be lying if he told himself that he was not frightened. In fact, he was terrified.

"I've been thinking of names." Boromir spoke, covering the king's hand with his own. "I've found none that would suit him still."

Aragorn chuckled and leaned down to press a soft kiss to Boromir's bump. "Time is of the essence, my love." He teased, gently letting his head rest against his consort's belly. "Though I did have an idea for a boy."

"Did you?" Boromir hummed, running his fingers lightly through Aragorn's hair. "Enlighten me."

"Eldarion." Aragorn replied, turning his head rather sharply when he heard Boromir grunt in discomfort. "What is it?" He asked with great worry.

"My waters are breaking..." Boromir huffed, sitting up and forward in bed. "Aragorn, it's time."

"I'll send for the midwives." The King assured his consort, pressing a soft kiss to his forehead before he left to find the nearest servant.

It took two midwives, three healers, and approximately seventeen and a half hours   
of hard labor to bring the new prince of Gondor forth, but finally as the midnight hour neared, little Eldarion, heir to the Throne of Gondor, was placed into his father's arms for the first time.

Aragorn smiled down at his first born son, kissing his soft little forehead and chuckling at the tiny protesting squeaks the baby made in return. 

"Don't worry..." Boromir muttered weakly from the bed. "He'll warm up to you soon enough."

Aragorn shook his head as he passed his tiny son back to his exhausted mother. "You deserve his favor, my love." He assured Boromir, placing a kiss to his clammy forehead as well, and stoking his fingers lightly through his messy, sweat soaked hair. "You fought bravely to bring him into this world."

"I hope that he won't soon forget that." Boromir smiled weakly, his eyes closing in hopes of obtaining some much needed sleep.

Outside the tower, the silver trumpets rang out over the White City of Minis Tirinth, telling all of its people of the birth of Gondor's new prince.

There would be much celebration when the sun arose the next morning.


End file.
